Existing diverter assemblies are large, heavy assemblies that are difficult to disassemble and/or transport. Conventional diverter assemblies comprise housings containing sealing elements that form a seal around a drill rod passing through the housing. However, these sealing elements do not completely seal off the housing; thus, unless separate sealing means are provided for the housing, there is a risk of undesired fluid escape. In some drilling operations, two or more different pipe sizes are employed. During these operations, it is difficult to seal off each of the differently sized pipes using existing diverter assemblies and systems. In particular, it is dangerous and difficult to use existing sonic drill rigs when two rod sizes are required.
Thus, there is a need in the pertinent art for smaller and lighter diverter assemblies that can easily be disassembled and transported as needed. There is a further need for diverter assemblies that are capable of simultaneously forming a seal relative to a pipe and a diverter housing. There is still a further need for diverter assemblies and/or systems that are capable of sealing two or more differently sized pipes during drilling operations.